Purest
by AevumAce
Summary: Akko always wished to see Diana repeat her performance during the Samhain Magic Festival. She didn't get the chance before because she was preoccupied. One night when Akko visited the Cavendish manor, Diana just might. Dianakko Week Day 7


Day 7: Free Day

Akko had been sleeping for quite some time in the guest room of the Cavendish manor when she visited Diana a week earlier just to see her when she all of the sudden felt some fingers pushing her shoulders, shaking her to consciousness.

She silently recalled the recent events of that day: Diana being surprised at Akko's sudden visit before the next semester starts, the fact that Akko decided she couldn't wait to see her ex-rival again because of her newfound passion towards the Cavendish girl, and the same pain throbbing in Akko's chest that had choked her at the mere acknowledging the fact that she's been crushing on Diana hard.

Akko could quite remember the look on Diana's face as she had smiled at her that morning of her arrival, but there were fragments of that morning that Akko's could vividly emblazon in her mind.

She opened her eyes, turned around but in the darkness of the night she could barely see three inches before her she noticed Diana sitting on the bed beside her. Akko sighed at the sight of Diana's beaming eyes vividly contrasting with the opacity of the night.

"Diana," she said, half sleeping half awoke. "D-did something happen?"

"I'm sorry for having woken you up," she replied as Akko stood up, supporting her back on the fluffy pillow. "Nothing happened; I just wanted to show you something."

"What?" she asked still confused about the reason why she was receiving such a night visit when they had been together all morning with Akko pestering the British girl all day long.

"It's a surprise," Diana responded charmingly and then extended her arm, inviting Akko to take it. "Do you trust me?"

Akko stared at the British witch for a couple of seconds not knowing what to say or more like it what to do. A small part of her was utterly dismissive about accompanying Diana in the middle of the night while the other big part of her begged her to accept the blonde's hand and let Diana take her wherever she pleased.

"Akko..." she echoed. "My apologies for disturbing your sleep but currently is a good time to do so."

"Umm okay," she replied and as Diana clutched her hand she lifted from the bed, dragging the blanket along.

Diana wore a dress underneath her hooded cloak. She giggled at the sight of Akko's unruly hair. "Come with me outside, Akko. We must observe silence. The night is still upon us and we might disturb the others."

Together they tiptoed down the stairs then towards the dark halls. Akko abandoned herself to Diana's trustworthy hand, guiding her through the darkness that she wasn't accustomed to. Akko could barely find the strength to walk and sometimes she would feel like choking with air.

Stopping inches away from the door that leads to the gardens, Diana looked at Akko to see if she was alright. There was a battle going on in Akko's mind, caused by the powerful beating of her heart as Diana gazed into her eyes and the steady shaking of her hand as she clutched fiercer to hers.

At noticing her dazzled maroon eyes, Diana smiled and assured her that there was nothing to worry about. Diana held her hand again and for the first time since Akko had left her bed, she felt secure. For she saw the blue iris of Diana's eyes, sparkling in the pale light coming through the wide night sky; the blonde hair with unusual highlights that always looked as if she hadn't combed it recently, yet still looked remarkably effortless and chic, and Diana's hand grabbing hers in the midnight mist surrounding the mansion's gardens.

The chilly wind of the night caressed Akko's bare shoulders as she proceeded forward, following her silent companion. They didn't speak but at that point, it seemed unneeded to do so, for their voices could not express what was requisite to be highlighted.

Diana looked up at the silver moon that was gazing down upon them as they walked along the narrow path, leading to a place she only knew. There was something between Diana and the celestial entity, that type of bond created by complicity and as Diana determinedly headed towards the core of the forest where the past Cavendishes rest, the moon followed each and every one of their steps, guiding them and providing light.

Akko gazed down at her feet and silently hummed as she watched the soft grass being crushed under her feet. She gaped at the sight of Diana'sface, glistening majestically in the silver light provided by the moon. Diana was as absorbed by the contemplation of her walk as Akko was. Diana's silence spoke to Akko of dreams and a magic way beyond one which she could perform with such facility.

They seemed to have reached their destination, but with the many queries troubling her mind, Akko hardly realized when Diana stopped, she ceased her walk as well. Akko had been immobile for a couple of seconds, but with her mind being far from requiring a rest, she hadn't even acknowledged that their journey through the forest had reached its terminus point. She glanced around but did not see anything eye-catching except for a flourishing stately tree that, apart from its size, didn't really stand out much. She stared at Diana, bemused, and as the blonde turned around to face her, Akko smiled.

"What is this?" she asked as they let go of each other's hand.

"Shhh…" Diana replied while placing her index finger on her lips in a seductive manner. "You shall know soon. Wait here."

Akko smiled, feeling excited about the waiting over here implied. Diana retrieved her wand, the tip produced light.

Diana's lips did not move but she heard words that at first appeared random, then as her eyes focused on Diana's cadent chest movements, Akko started making sense of them.

"Shuryal Muryuelle," she began.

Akko's jaw dropped. She had heard how Diana beautifully summoned a unicorn during the Samhain Festival. The others spoke of it so dreamily and vividly that Akko could not help but be envious when hearing about it. She was saddened by the thought she missed it for sure someone who won the title of Moonlit Witch had an extraordinary display of powers.

She performed her glee in a child-like manner that amused Diana but she was careful not to reduce her concentration. "Creature of the holy mane, absorb the light of the stars and rise from this gushing spring." All around her, a great mantle of water surrounded her. "Tiphillie Lirullianae!"

It was as though they were covered in a mist of water and a pond emerged under Diana. The surroundings were still as dark as Akko remembered them to be, but for the surface of the little spring that glistened in the pale light of the moon. The moon still watched them from above. Through the reflection of the moon on the pool, the purest and beautiful creature was summoned—the symbol of the Cavendish family.

The holy creature was as stunning as a phoenix, his strut and cry as loud as thunder, his coat sliding from brilliant white to glowing silver that they sparkled through the opacity of the night. Akko had ceased breathing for a split second on account of his beauty. His head was small and perfectly formed; the horn was an ivory spiral, protruded from between black eyes that were undeniably intelligent.

Akko watched them silently, her eyes growing bigger with each movement the animal made, and her heart racing faster in her chest, betraying her state of self-control. One could not maintain posture at the sight of this fantastic creature.

The unicorn was the epitome of purity, of love, of affection and of everything that Diana's family projected through the centuries. They were that ounce of hope that made people want to go on, despite the fears that seized their souls, regardless of their knowledge.

"Oh, Diana…" she murmured, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on him. "They are so beautiful. How did you—?"

"Countless practice and study, Akko," Diana knew what she was going to ask as she grabbed a sugar cube from her pocket and offering it to the holy creature. "Summoning a unicorn has always been passed down in generations."

The holy beast licked Diana's hand, devouring the sweet. While she was feeding the creature, Diana appeared genuinely angelic, wearing that short nightgown underneath the cloak that covered so little of her. Akko's eyes traveled to Diana's unusual hair falling on her shoulders, her feet floating in the black water and her blue eyes sparkling magically in the moonlight.

Akko's heart started pounding faster; her lungs had long ceased functioning properly for she stared at Diana over and over again without even bothering to blink, afraid that she might lose something relevant, like a smile, like the fluttering of her lashes or the elegant manner in which her feet made circles on the surface of the water.

 _How could Diana put a spell on Akko's heart without using a wand or an incantation?_

She was still Atsuko Kagari, of that she was certain, but at the same time, there was something new nesting inside of her—something she had never felt before.

"I've never seen one up so close." Akko echoed, as she stared bemusedly at the white unicorn and Diana that apparently was sharing quite a tranquil moment.

"Come, pet him," Diana said. "Unicorns like women."

Akko turned her face around and looked into Diana's blue eyes trying to figure out whether she had really meant what she had just said. Akko wouldn't want to be kicked or be stabbed with a unicorn's horn if ever she did something wrong or she unconsciously agitated the poor creature.

Diana noticed her uncertainties and reassured her. "Do not be afraid, Akko. I am here to make sure nothing goes bad. Bow to him to earn his respect."

As Akko lifted herself from the ground she dropped the blanket that covered her body. She stepped forward, steadily approaching the unicorn, the happiness in her heart soaring as she extended her arm to pat the unicorn. Akko knelt down before him, her whole body tense, her eyes flew open.

The unicorn lowered his head. She looked into his black eyes, and though he did not speak in words, she understood him.

 _Come here, child of the east_

 _Sprung from the land of earth_

 _Magic wielder of the seven stars_

Then he approached her, bending his head, allowing Akko to cup it between her small hands and as she felt the softness of his long hair, meddling with her fingers, she smiled.

"Ooh, Diana! He's so soft like cotton candy!"

Diana giggled at Akko's description and handed her a sugar cube. "Here, feed him."

Akko took the tasty treat and offered it to the creature's mouth. The holy beast happily licked her hand to munch on the sweet that he craved so much. Akko patted the unicorn on the neck again and then, deciding that it was time. So she allowed the creature to enjoy a peaceful night back whence he came from, she whispered a goodbye that only she and the holy beast could hear.

When the unicorn disappeared into the heavenly mist that the moonlight reflected, Akko looked at her hands that had touched the purity of the creature's mane and flesh and felt them warm in a strange, yet pleasant sort of way.

She and Diana stood there in silence, carefully tucking both hands beneath the fluffy blanket that she had abandoned on the ground only minutes before.

"Thank you, Diana," Akko said, feeling her heart pounded. As their gazes met, Akko could not stop glancing at her Diana's white face and heaving chest. "It was wonderful. You were wonderful."

"No problem, Akko," Diana whispered into her ear, watching Akko with a patient expression. "Now you have seen me summon the holy beast, would you be contented with your desires as of now?"

The word 'desire' caused Akko blushed so deeply that the tips of her ears went pink for it implied that Diana knew what else she desired. She scooted away as quickly as she could, mumbling something apologetic, and almost tripped over if Diana hadn't caught her by the hand.

"I think it's time we headed back to the mansion," Diana said, steadying her companion while she glanced around at their surroundings.

Akko nodded in agreement, lost in thoughts, yet still managing to keep a close eye on Diana. They proceeded to walk purposefully towards the path that was supposed to lead them back.

As they reached the blossoming tree they both realized that something had changed in them, in their hearts, in the way they perceived the world. It scared them, but somewhere, deep inside, they nurtured the excitement of a new beginning—for this was certainly the beginning of something.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And here's the last one! Day 7 means I can be free to pick a corny simple prompt to write. Phew, I'm tired. Expect regular updates on Mirrored and Checkmate next week (^-^)**


End file.
